A Gift or a Curse of Staying
by lychiis.plum
Summary: It's the second installment to iA Gift or a Curse of Living/i. This is based on Kyo Sohma's perspective: After everything that he knows, what are his thoughts of encountering the woman in black and her daughter Grace?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **From New York to Los Angeles  
**

 **Author's Note I:** Hi readers! I'm back with the next installment of Kyo and Tohru's love story. I know it's been a while, but here's a summary of the first installment.

Tohru was a young adult who was attracted to a senior of hers in University. She never knew that 5 years later, they would meet each other at a bar and one thing led to another… The morning after that heated event, Tohru received a call about her mother being sent to the hospital. A tragedy was that her mother could not be saved. That day, Tohru decided to change her name, change her hair and live with a new identity named: Anastasia. However, she did not know that she would soon have a baby bump; and Grace would be born…

There you have it! A summary of the first installment. I hope you will continue reading this story and seek out how the two characters would end up. Without further ado, here is chapter 1. Happy reading!

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - May 21, 2027**

It was four in the morning when I was suddenly woken up by a nightmare. I looked around and saw the blinds opened slightly as the sun sought through the window. To my left, I felt my fiancée dozed off as her arms were wrapped around my chest. In a way that her arms were around me made me feel safe and fine. But then I remembered the nightmare, and suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest. I also started coughing very loudly that my fiancée woke up too. I continued coughing as I got up from bed and into the washroom.

"Darling dear, are you alright?" I don't respond. I keep coughing. After what seemed like a long time, I got out of the washroom with everything stripped except a towel around my waist. I replied back.

"Kagura, I'm fine now."

"What was that? Are you getting a cold?"

"I don't know. I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare What was it about?" I scratched my head.

"I can't remember now. But I know that it was brutal." Kagura's expression went from surprised to scrunching her face to a warm loving expression. She invited me back on the bed and stroke my orange hair.

"There, there! I'm right here. You don't need to be afraid." I laid down on her lap as I felt the warmth of her body and her breathing as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 _That short girl with chocolaty brown hair smiled as she called out: "Daddy?" It made Kyo freeze on spot. What was the most freaky thing was that the girl's eyes were ruby red just like his... From afar, a woman with jet black hair covered her face and was behind the little girl..._

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo my darling!" I suddenly open my eyes as I heard my fiancée call me. I did not realize that I was sweating in my sleep and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright? Did you have the same nightmare?" I got up.

"No, I don't think so. This time, I remember my nightmare..." I explained the scene to Kagura. Kagura frowned.

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **PAST - APRIL 27, 2027**

That day, I was on the phone with my fiancée of 2 weeks in LaGuardia Airport, NY.

"Darling, did you bring your mint?"

"Yes."

"What about your clean briefs? I see that you have a couple at home."

"Yes. I did bring some. Kagura, please, you don't need to be so worried. I've got everything I need for my conference. You should tell me to review some notes for the meeting. That's actually important."

"To me, the important thing is your hygiene. I don't want my fiancé, a speaker for the Psychological Association conference to smell bad and be rumored that you stink. You are a high-class Sir; so you should be treated as one." I chuckled.

"Of course, mawther."

"HEY! I'm your soon-to-be wife. I want some respect from you."

"mmph."

"Huh? Did you say that you love me? Aww!" I heard Kagura squeal. I cleared my throat.

"Yes. I heard you. Now, can I go. I need to really review my notes before the people at the desk start calling the flight numbers." As I heard my soon-to-be wife hang up the phone, I also hung up and took out my notebook. I was about to read my first phrase on the page when I realized that there was a young girl with ruby red eyes and brown chocolaty hair staring at me. The girl was holding the side of my pants as if her life depended on it. I was about to kneel down to ask where her parents were; but she spoke first.

"Daddy?" .. ... ... I froze on spot. Shocked internally. It really scared me. But a woman with long black hair and a black satin veil covering her face hurriedly grabbed the kid.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Is this your child? Don't leave her wondering around..." She seemed to ignore my comment and avoid facing me as she tried to pick up her daughter. She uttered some phrases to her daughter but the kid loudly spoke.

"But mommy, why can't we talk to daddy..."

"Darling, that's not daddy." The adult said.

"I know my daddy, he is my daddy. He is my daddy! He has the same eyes as me. I know he's my daddy." The kid was going out of control as she tried to escape from her mother's grips. I looked around and the people around us were staring. I didn't want the kid to start crying so I tapped on the kid's shoulder. The kid looked at me.

"Here, have this. It's a mint."

"For me?" I nodded.

"Thank you." The two respondents answered. I turned around to put my notebook away.

"No problem. You're kid is very cute." When I turned back towards the two; they were gone. _Hmm?_

In the airplane, I was seated near the window, which I frowned because it's nice and all to look out the window, but it would be bothersome to wanting to get out of my seat. I actually have a few bad memories of it. Some memories were having an unconscious bad-breathed woman leaning on me; and another time was when a man threw up as he was looking over my shoulder to the window. I muttered to myself:

"I should've just gave up my seat that time."

"Oh it's you again. Daddy!" I turned around and realized that it's the little girl again.

"Hi little girl, my name's Kyo, what's your name?" As I introduced myself to the girl, the mother seemed like she let out a small gasp. I then looked at her and took my hand out.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded as she left me hanging.

"I'm Grace! Daddy? is it alright if I sit near the window? I really like the window seat."

"Grace!" The mother hissed.

"It's alright. She could have the seat. I actually don't really like that seat."

"Then why did you book it?" The mother asked snobbishly. _I remembered the booking scenario as Kagura was on the computer booking my plane seats._

 _"Kyo, dear. I'm going to book your seats alright?"_

 _"Sure. But I warn you; no window seats, and I want the cheapest price." I told her as I vacuumed the floor. vroooo... vroooo..._

 _"What? You want window seats?" After a few minutes. "Alright! Done. I booked your seats. You're gonna love it!" [Flashback over]_

"Umm... Kyo?" I looked at the kid.

"yeah?"

"Thank you." She hugged me.

"Aww, that's sweet. But excuse me, there are still passengers boarding the plane. Please take your seats." A flight attendant said.

"Oh sorry!" I smiled as I let the woman with jet black hair and a veil covering her face sit in the middle seat.

"Um? I think you're mistaken. That isn't my seat." She said.

"You wouldn't want to be separated from your kid no?" The woman crinkled her nose in a way that made me smile.

"Right. I guess not." She said haughtily. _That's what I thought;_ I thought as she sat in the middle seat and I sat near the aisle; _Just the way I liked it._ I started to put on my earphones ready to sleep through the flight. However, as I was about to doze off, something caught my eyes.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" I asked the woman beside me as she seemed to build a wall from using her veil. She seemed like she didn't hear me or was ignoring me.

"Are you from the Eastern Asia?"

"Yes, and I have a tradition that I am not allowed to look at men. The Gods are watching."

"But mom... we don't-"

"Shhh..." I peaked over the veiled wall and saw that the mother was comforting her daughter as she murmurs into her daughter's ears. I shook my head. I had a feeling that the mother was either teasing me or actually believed in that tradition. I do respected her beliefs; but I did not feel comfortable having a wall in between us. So I took it down.

"Um, EXCUSE ME! I'm being exposed here?" The mother declared in a loud voice; a few people looked at the scene.

"Oops, it fell. Sorry about that. But it was really in the way of my personal space. I need to be comfortable on this flight, and having that is an obstruction of my private space."

"What?" The mother seemed confused.

"Like I said..." I was about to repeat it, but the little girl jumped the gun.

"Mommy..." Grace grabbed her mother's attention for a few minutes. But then, the mother turned at me and glared angrily. _Oops, maybe I pushed her a little too far.  
_

"Hmph!" She turned away without saying another word.

* * *

It was a few hours on the plane, everything was dark when I felt a nudge on my shoulder a couple of times. The nudges slowly woke me up.

"Honey? Is it morning yet?" I asked.

"No. And I'm not your honey. I need to use the rest room. Could you please let me out." The woman got up from her seat, waiting for me to respond. I looked at her: her hair was messy from her sleep; the brown eyes were bloodshot like she didn't get enough sleep; and she was wearing all black satin. In a way, I kind of sneaked a peak of her white skin on her legs, which was not completely covered.

"Excuse me? May I go now?" She asked again. I gave her my attention and got up.

"What about Grace?"

"She's asleep. I trust you enough that you won't hurt her nor take her away."

"What if I do?" I challenged her.

"Take her away or hurt her? Either way, it will create a commotion; and last time I checked, you're not really a Give-me-the-attention kind of guy." _Wow, didn't peg her as an observer woman._ "So, I suggest not." The mother finished. _Woah!_ _I can't believe she treated my joke seriously. She still warn me._ I got up; and let her pass by. But as I moved, I accidentally, brushed my knees against her thighs, and I felt something. I looked at her as she seemed to feel the same feeling. There was a pause in space for only the two of us. But it quickly ended as she diverted her eyes away from me and headed to the restroom. I sat at my seat as I thought about what just happened. I looked at the sleeping kid; the way that her hair was brown; _how could the mother's hair be black if her hair was brown? They are biological no? And why is that the ruby red eyes so familiar?_ I looked away and tried to focus on my presentation for the conference.

When the mother came back, I was dozing off.

"Uh-hum..." I was triggered by the sound as I woke up again. When I looked up, and saw the woman, I decided to not say anything and let her sit back in her seat.

"Thanks." She said, which seems like she was no longer upset.

A few more hours passed by as I slept and woke up frequently. I had my eyes closed as I listened deeply to Sinestra's song. Suddenly, I felt a head resting on my shoulder; a tinted lemon and cherry perfume engulfed my senses. Oh my! Who is this woman? This fragrance... I murmured.

"Cherry Princess L'Occitane en Provence" My heartbeat skippins so fast that I felt like I knew this woman, but on the other hand, I don't recognize her. _Who was that woman who always had this perfume?_ The memory and sensation of this fragrance really messed up my mind and I had no control over my body. My whole body was flaming hot with just a sniff of that fragrance. How am I supposed to be calm now?

* * *

 **Author's Note II:** hehe… so how was it? Pretty good? pretty bad? Leave a review please. If not that's fine too! I do have something else to tell you. Some parts of the story plot will be alluded to songs that you've may have heard of. (I'm actually gonna make it a thing to include some influence of songs in the story)

Can you guess how many there are in this chapter? And name them? Song name + singer please.

 **N.B.** Answers will be posted on the next chapter. Stay tune!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **In LA LA LAND**

 **Author's Note III:** So the answers to the previous chapter's song choices are: (drum roll please…)

 _4 in the morning_ by **Gwen Stefani** and _Skippin_ by **Mario.** If you thought there were others; good job! It means that you know more songs than me. (surprised emoji)

Anyways, here's the second chapter. This is supposed to be alluding to _In my secret life_ by **Leonard Cohen** (RIP: Nov. 7, 2016) and _Dirty Secret_ by **The New Cities.**

* * *

That instant rise in temperature, that Cherry Princess L'Occitane en Provence perfume, and that constant fast-pace beating heart made me uncomfortable. I tried to shut my eyes but a silhouette of a female emerged in my head with all the curves and sultry dance movements... It freaked me out. At that moment, a flight attendant was walking by.

"Hi, uhh, Miss Ritsu. I need a favor from you." The flight attendant stopped at my side.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?"

"Is it possible to turn the heater off?"

"Heater? Sir, the heater is at normal temperature. 98.6°F. I can check it again for you. But I'm sure the heater isn't hot enough for you to feel this way. Are you having a fever? Do you need medical help?" Miss Ritsu was about to check my temperature. But I slightly moved away from her hand.

"No it's fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, well, as long as you are okay... You don't seem fine though…" Miss Ritsu had a worried look.

"No Miss, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern."

"Ok. If you need my help, don't be afraid to ask." And with that, the flight attendant left. I still felt warm as I felt a cold sweat drip on my face. I looked up at the fan button, and decided to turn it on. But as I was stretching my arm to reach it, I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and realized that the woman in black satin's head was still leaning on me. I sighed. _Well, I should tip her head back at the least…_ and gently tried to lift her head off my shoulder.

I started to release my hands when she voiced out in a whisper: "hmm… Kyo Sohma…" I froze (for the second time). ( **A/N:** The first time was when Grace called him daddy) _How did she know my name?_ I looked back at her to try to hear her murmurs. But nothing came out of her mouth. _Her mouth… Her lips… they look really pink and plushy. I kind of want to…_ I looked away. _NO! I can't! What am I even thinking? Kiss her? That's impossible. I have a fiancée. I can't be thinking that sort of things when I am soon-to-be-married._ I looked back at the woman, her black veil dangled in her hand. I took that veil and was about to draw a boundary line. But a passenger from beside me called out:

"What are you trying to do?" Some other people around him looked at me. I quickly dropped the veil and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Don't just leave. Explain yourself!" The teenager said. I explained:

"Dude. I wasn't going to assault her if you were thinking about that. I wanted to put a blanket on her. Besides, it's none of your business."

"Well, from here, it didn't look like you were 'putting a blanket' on her."

"Dude. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you seem like a child that likes to accuse others… I should let your momma know." Beside the teenager, a woman was woken up.

"Hiro Ram, please… what's all this noise? I need sleep. Go back to sleep." The teenager blushed slightly.

"Don't think I'm okay with you knowing my name!" Hiro Ram declared, and then he coddled his mother. I thought: _Well, it was none of his business from the start._ I got up from my seat and went to the washroom.

* * *

In the washroom, for some reason, I suddenly remembered that heated night. It was a lot time ago, but the memory seemed fresh like it was yesterday. I remembered grabbing a young lady who had distinctive chocolaty eyes, and placing her on a counter of a bathroom. My mouth worked all over her, exploring the tiny twitches and tickles that made me want her more. We were taking off bits and pieces of clothing articles when… "BANG BANG!"

I was simultaneously aware of how small the bathroom was.

"Are you done already? Hurry it up!" I heard a man's voice from outside calling out. I quickly got out of the restroom as I glared at the caller and went back to my seat. As I put my seat belt on, I didn't notice that the woman in black satin woke up. She glanced at me. I stopped moving.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing… I just found it funny how you were in there for so long. I thought maybe you must've fallen in a hole."

"No! I wouldn't have." The woman laughed for the first time.

"You should see your own expression… it's priceless." She continued laughing.

"I was joking of course. You looked so serious!" I tried to laugh along with her, but I stopped as I watched her continue laughing. It was melodic and for some strange reason, it reminded me of that same night. She stopped so suddenly as she said to me.

"By the way, the intercom announced that they are ready for landing. So…" She pointed to the sign on top.

"My seat belt. Got it." I tightened my seat belt and before looking straight ahead, I turned my head towards the woman. At the same time, our eyes met. That's when I realized that her eyes were chocolaty brown; her expression was full of curiosity, but also a hint of darkness and a hint of fear.

Kagura's voice popped into my head: _Darling, call me when you get to LA._ I averted my eyes to the front and felt the woman do the same. We just sat next to each other, looking straight ahead for the rest of the flight. Silence filled the air until landing.

* * *

Upon landing in Los Angeles and getting my baggage for the conference trip, I called my fiancée as I exited the LAX international airport. I waited for her to pick up, but instead it went to voicemail.

"Kagura? I've landed in LA. Please don't worry about me. Like I said before, the trip will only take 3 to 4 days. Before you know it, I'll be home. Bye now." As I hung up the phone, the woman and Grace walked out of the airport. I wanted to talk to her one last time, but seeing how the woman was also on the phone; I retreated back and decided to take a cab to my hotel.

I decided to stay in my room for this first night and review on my notes and presentation for the next morning. As it was close to midnight, I fell asleep and dreamt of the silhouette girl… In a way, this silhouette girl wasn't like the one that I was afraid of, she was short and holding someone else's hand as the two figures skipped across a field.

" _Daddy?" The short silhouette called out._

" _Yes my girl?"_

" _Will you be my daddy?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AFTER THE CONFERENCE**

The conference was a long and prosperous one. It took every inch of energy I had since the morning of to the end of the conference. I felt exhausted and burnt out, even though, it was just a two hours. Usually, I would still have the energy to socialize with my colleagues. But this conference wiped me out. The only thing I wanted was a drink. I took my brief case and walked out of the auditorium room. I went outside where the air was crispy cold and I suddenly shivered like never before. I searched for a known bar, but the ones I passed by as I hurried my feet, were either too loud or too crowded. Finally, I went into one and sat down at the bar.

"What's your order sir?" The bartender asked.

"Whatever she's having." I said as I saw a glass of scotch.

"Good choice." A female responded. I looked up and automatically recognized the lady. I looked back at the bartender as I asked.

"Where's the kid?" Without a second pause, she answered.

"She's with a friend of mine's. What are you doing here?" I sighed heavily.

"Long day... not up to talk about it." I replied as my scotch was served. I took a sip and felt the nice warm alcohol buzz. I thought the lady would have asked me another question. But she didn't. She also drank her drink in silence. I think I was kind of creepy because I kept glancing her way, thinking that she might start another conversation, however, as our drinks diminished, the time was limited. I glanced back at her one last time before she moved from her seat to exit the bar. As she stood up, she brushed her shoulder near my arm. A sudden current flow connected our eyes together. It felt like a sign to say something, at that very moment, but my mind was blank. I didn't know what to ask or say. Instead, the lady diverted her eyes as she muttered: "Sorry". I quickly grabbed her arm as I remembered what I wanted to ask:

"What's your name?" The lady was surprised. I repeated my question.

"Umm... Anastasia." the lady answered.

"Are you sure we've haven't met before, like before Grace?" Anastasia shook her head. I let her go, being a bit bummed about her response and also she kind of looked like she was in a hurry. She walked out of the bar just when I finished my drink. I ran to catch up to her.

 _(Time skipped)_

A week later, I returned to New York City, my dream home. I gave a big hug to my fiancée as I know it was not easy to be separated for a long time. She looked fine as always, but she did have a hit of worry. When we got home, she asked:  
"So how was the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl and her child? You told me about it during the week." Then Kagura muttered. "Since you were a bit drunk when you were on the phone..."

"Nothing happened. I'm just glad I'm back home."

"Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" Kagura said in an alerting tone.

"Nope." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what I have to say?" I suddenly looked at her as she's got my full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I'm part of the law enforcements... It's just so happens that I caught a case of the daughter of the girl..."

"What?"

"Apparently, after a tragic event, her great grand-father reached out to her. But she never responded. Instead, she traveled to LA and changed her identity to Anastasia. Her great grand-father had no choice but to filed a missing-persons report on her great grand-daughter." Kagura stopped and looked at me. I was still attentively listening to her.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please! What happened after that? The big question is who is the father of Grace?" I asked impatiently.

"It's really not a mystery Kyo, this Ana-Tohru woman was 23 when she was pregnant with Grace. Do you want to guess who's the father?"

"Just tell me Kagura!" I was so close to yell at her.

"Guess!"

"Ughhh... Kagura, please! Can we stop playing games?"

"Guess!"

"I don't know... I'm hoping for some random dude..."

"Are you sure you don't want to take another guess?"

"Just Tell me Kagura!"

"YOU!"

... ... ...

 _WHAT?_

* * *

 **Author's Note IV:** Hi! It's been a while huh? Anyways, this chapter really was spurned from my original plan... but half way through, I just feel my energy drained, so I focused on providing more dialogue to illustrate the characters' personalities. I also try to keep it short because I can't deal with long stories anymore... because I have to READ! And educational life has me reading 24/7 that my brain will explode if I read another word. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow. There are still two more chapters till the end... Stay Tune!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **GRACE, O LORD**

 _That's Time skipped..._

That day after meeting Anastasia at the bar, I followed her to a mansion that she was staying in. She turned around like she knew I was following her and with a dark glare, tells me to leave. I wanted to comfort her but don't know how… She made it tempting to embrace her, even though she was very mad. But in the mansion, Grace's voice was in the background:

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" All kinds of tensions snapped, and it was just like two strangers staring at each other. Anastasia broke our eye contact stare, and went to pick up Grace.

"I'm sorry Ana, I was trying to put her to bed. But Grace insisted on waiting for you." A blonde older woman comes out of the mansion. She saw me and then looked at Anastasia.

"Gracie, girl, let's go back inside and have your mommy talk to the man outside." Grace shook her head and saw me.

"Oh! That's daddy from the airplane." Anastasia suddenly spoke.

"Grace. What did I tell you? He's not your dad." Grace pouts. Anastasia picked Grace up, and without another word to me, she walked inside the mansion. As she turned around, Grace's auburn eyes kept staring at me, almost like those eyes were my father's. The blonde woman walked after Anastasia, but before turning away, she called out:

"Go to your woman, Anastasia isn't available for you. You J***!" I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out of my mouth. The blonde woman went back inside the mansion, and I gave up and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, I decided to go to church since a bunch of my co-workers from the conference are Christians. As the priest read some holy scripts, the one thing that kept repeating was Grace, and how that reminded me of the little girl with her ruby red eyes. That night, I was out partying with the same co-workers and they somehow got me drunk. I remembered dialing a number but soon realized that my fiancée was on the other side of the line. I told her everything about Anastasia, how that daughter of hers just looks so much like my father… I didn't know that I spilled a bit too much information to her. But Kagura was unusually calm in her voice. She would pounce if I said anything about another woman... It got be a bit uncomfortable.

"Kagura? Are you alright?"  
"I'm never better. Why?"  
"Well, I did tell you about Anastasia and how that daughter of hers could be my child."

"Um... you never said that it was your child. It's just a possibility. Either way, you don't have to worry. With the information you told me, I'm sure I can find out."

"But..."  
"No buts my dear. Where are you anyways? It sounds like loud music and people shouting in the background."

"No biggie. I'm here with a bunch of co-workers."

"Okay. Just take care of yourself." As I hung up the phone, I suddenly needed to vomit.

"Dude, I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning." I told one of my co-workers, that guy nodded and I left. As I'm walking zig-zag to my car, I had to stop and throw up. *Thrown up* _uh, great! My white shirt!_ I thought, it was full of muck and beer. I looked around, and fortunately, no one saw that. I quickly got into my car and drove away. _Never again, am I drinking at this bar._


	5. Chapter 5 (end)

**Last Chapter**

 **Is it just a Dream?**

In New York City:

I know now. I know everything about Anastasia. Her real name; her identity, her everything. (Opinion) But it's so sad that everything is clicking now: In front of the alter; in front of my soon-to-be-wife. I sometimes wish that it was played out differently. I don't have any regrets really. I think the only regret is not finding out sooner about Tohru Honda and little Grace.

Woah! I'll back up for you readers a bit... umm... where should I start... how about the moment when Kagura discovered that I may be the father of little Grace.

I think I froze in place when Kagura shouted in my ear.

"Kyo? Kyo? Are you alright?" I couldn't imagine that the girl with dark ruby red eyes was actually my child. I got up from bed rapidly, almost knocking off my fiancée.

 _oomph!_ I look down at my bed, and see my Kagura has fallen.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Kagura." I try helping her stand up, but Kagura put her hand up.

"No. I can do this by myself." She got up and said:

"Are you that freaked out? You should know, I'm the one that should be freaking out here." Kagura exclaims.

"Uhh... how are you feeling about this Kagura?" Kagura starts giggling as she responds.

"The same as you. FREAKED OUT. But really, life moves on. I know that the little girl is your daughter, you could go see her from time to time. But think about this: it's been just 6 years since she was born. She knows that she has a mother; and from what I've found and heard from you; she seems to know that you are her father. But based on official reports, Tohru/Anastasia has stated that there is no father in Grace's life."

"What? That's actually ripping my heart away. If I knew, I would've..."  
"You would've what? Kyo!" Kagura starts to get frustrated.

"I would've..."

"You would've stayed with the woman and tried to have a complete family?" Kagura looks at me with harden eyes. She continues.

"You were only 23 years old. Maybe you would sacrifice your achievement as a business man for her and the daughter, but wouldn't you have missed me? Missed your soon-to-be-wife?" Kagura spurs out. I look at her in a new clear way. I never expected her to say all of this to me. I think that if I were in her shoes, I would be fuming with jealousy; with insecurity, with revenge... I look at her now, and all I see is trust, honesty, and forgiving. I embrace her.

"I'm sorry dear, I made you go through hell. To answer your question, I would have missed the opportunity to be with you. And you know what? I think that's what's matters the most." Kagura digs her head into my chest as she sighs heavily like she was holding her breath for hours.

So what Kagura and I agreed on was to try staying connected with Grace whenever possible. Even though, Tohru might not like it. At least, Grace will know that her father is thinking of her.

* * *

At the alter, I stand and replay everything that has happened between the first recognized encounter with Tohru and little Grace, to my wife, as a private investigator, telling me everything about them. I sigh deeply and realize that the one who always stands by me through thick and thin is the one in front of me at the moment.

"Let's witness two people coming together in the name of God... (Grace)..." I look at my soon-to-be wife and smile. I also look in the audience, and at a glimpse, I think I saw my daughter Grace witnessing my joyful moment. In my heart, I smile.

 **THE END.**


End file.
